This application relates to methods allowing for the co-administration of colchicine together with one or more macrolide antibiotics for therapeutic purposes with less danger than is associated with prior methods of administration.
Colchicine:
Colchicine, chemical name (−)-N-[(7S,12aS)-1,2,3,10-tetramethoxy-9-oxo-5,6,7,9-tetrahydrobenzo[a]heptalen-7-yl]-acetamide, is a pale yellow powder soluble in water in 1:25 dilution.
Colchicine is an alkaloid found in extracts of Colchicum autumnale, Gloriosa superba, and other plants. Among its many biological activities, colchicine blocks microtubule polymerization and arrests cell division. It has adversely affected spermatogenesis in humans and in some animal species under certain conditions.
Colchicine is a microtubule-disrupting agent used in the treatment of gout and other conditions that may be treated, relieved or prevented with anti-inflammatory treatment. Colchicine impairs the motility of granulocytes and can prevent the inflammatory phenomena that initiate an attack (or flare) of gout. Colchicine also inhibits mitosis, thus affecting cells with high turnover such as those in the gastrointestinal tract and bone marrow; therefore, the primary adverse side effects include gastrointestinal upset such as diarrhea and nausea. More serious side effects include morbid complications such as myopathy, neuropathy, bone marrow suppression and drug-induced cytopenia. Particular expressions of these morbid complications may include neuromuscular toxicity with paresthesias, pancytopenia, and seizures.
Colchicine has a low therapeutic index. The margin between an effective dose and a toxic dose of colchicine is much narrower than that of most other widely used drugs. Consequently, actions that result in increased colchicine levels in patients receiving colchicine therapy are particularly dangerous. Co-administration of colchicine to patients along with certain other drugs can have the effect of increasing colchicine levels. Such drug-drug interactions with colchicine have been reported to result in serious morbid complications and, in some cases, death.
Colchicine is rapidly absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract. Peak concentrations occur in 0.5 to 2 hours. The drug and its metabolites are distributed in leukocytes, kidneys, liver, spleen and the intestinal tract. Colchicine is metabolized in the liver and excreted primarily in the feces with 10 to 20% eliminated unchanged in the urine.
Gout:
Gout (or gouty arthritis) is a disease caused by a build up of uric acid. Such a build up is typically due to an overproduction of uric acid or to a reduced ability of the kidney to excrete uric acid. Gout is more common in certain groups of patients, including adult males, postmenopausal women, and hypertensives. Heavy alcohol use, diabetes, obesity, sickle cell anemia, and kidney disease also increase the risk of developing gout. The condition may also develop in people who take drugs that interfere with uric acid excretion.
In gout, crystals of monosodium urate (a salt of uric acid) are deposited in joints, e.g., on articular cartilage, as well as in and on tendons and surrounding tissues. These deposits correlate with elevated concentrations of uric acid in the blood stream and are believed to provoke the painful inflammatory reaction that occurs in affected tissues. Gout is characterized by excruciating, sudden, unexpected, burning pain, as well as by swelling, redness, warmness, and stiffness in the affected joint. Low-grade fever may also be present. The patient usually suffers from two sources of pain. The patient experiences intense pain whenever an affected joint is flexed. The inflammation of the tissues around the joint also causes the skin to be swollen, tender and sore if it is even slightly touched. For example, a blanket or even the lightest sheet draping over the affected area could cause extreme pain.
A gout flare is a sudden attack of pain in affected joints, especially in the lower extremities, and most commonly in the big toe. In afflicted individuals, the frequency of gout flares typically increases over time. In this fashion, gout progresses from acute gout to chronic gout, which involves repeated episodes of joint pain.
In acute gout flares, symptoms develop suddenly and usually involve only one or a few joints. The big toe, knee, or ankle joints are most often affected. The pain frequently starts during the night and is often described as throbbing, crushing, or excruciating. The joint appears infected, with signs of warmth, redness, and tenderness. Gout flares appear substantially more frequently with more intensive urate-lowering regimens and are a common consequence of therapy with allopurinol. Two randomized clinical trials assessed the efficacy of colchicine 0.6 mg twice a day for the prophylaxis of gout flares in patients with gout initiating treatment with urate lowering therapy. In both trials, treatment with colchicine decreased the frequency of gout flares. Flares of painful joints may go away in several days, but may return from time to time. Subsequent flares usually last longer. Acute gout may progress to chronic gout flares, or may resolve without further attacks.
The chronic appearance of several attacks of gout yearly can lead to joint deformity and limited joint motion. Nodular uric acid deposits, called tophi, may eventually develop in cartilage tissue, tendons, and soft tissues. These tophi are a hallmark of chronic gout, which usually develop only after a patient has suffered from the disease for many years. Deposits of monosodium urate can also occur in the kidneys of gout sufferers, potentially leading to chronic kidney failure.
Use of Colchicine to Treat Gout:
Colchicine can reduce pain in attacks of acute gout flares and also can be used beneficially for treating adults for prophylaxis of gout flares. Although its exact mode of action in the relief of gout is not completely understood, colchicine is known to decrease the inflammatory response to urate crystal deposition by inhibiting migration of leukocytes, to interfere with urate deposition by decreasing lactic acid production by leukocytes, to interfere with kinin formation and to diminish phagocytosis and subsequent inflammatory responses.
The anti-inflammatory effect of colchicine is relatively selective for gouty arthritis. However, other types of arthritis occasionally respond. It is neither an analgesic nor a uricosuric and will not prevent progression of acute gout to chronic gout. It does have a prophylactic, suppressive effect that helps to reduce the incidence of acute attacks as well as to relieve the residual pain and mild discomfort that patients with gout occasionally experience between attacks.
Macrolide Antibiotics:
Macrolide compounds are natural products and natural product derivatives characterized by the presence of a macrocyclic (large) lactone ring known as a macrolide ring. The macrolide antibiotics are important therapeutic agents. Commercially available macrolide antibiotics include azithromycin, clarithromycin, dirithromycin, erythromycin, and roxithromycin.
Clarithromycin is a semi-synthetic macrolide antibiotic with in vitro activity against a variety of aerobic and anaerobic gram-positive and gram-negative microorganisms, as well as most Mycobacterium avium complex (MAC) microorganisms. The drug is believed to exert its antibacterial action by binding to 50 S ribosomal subunits in susceptible microorganisms, resulting in inhibition of protein synthesis.
Clarithromycin is indicated in the treatment of mild to moderate infections in adults and children caused by susceptible strains of microorganisms, such as Legionella pneumophila. Haemophilus influenzae, Streptococcus pneumoniae and Neisseria gonorrhoeae. Clarithromycin is also used to treat pharyngitis (tonsillitis), sinusitis, bronchitis, community-acquired pneumonia, uncomplicated skin infections, and disseminated mycobacterial infections. The usual adult dose is 250 or 500 mg every 12 hours (500 or 100 mg per day) for 7 to 14 days, taken without regard to food.
Clarithromycin is rapidly absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract following oral administration, with an absolute bioavailability of approximately 50%. Peak plasma concentrations with single doses are reached within 2 to 3 hours and steady-state plasma concentrations are reached within 3 to 4 days. Food slightly delays the onset of absorption and time to peak concentration and increases the peak concentration by about 24%, but does not affect the extent of exposure. Clarithromycin distributes readily into body tissues and fluids and is not highly bound to plasma proteins (65 to 75%).
Cytochrome p450 (CYP) Enzymes:
CYP enzymes are agents of drug metabolism that are found in the liver, the gastrointestinal tract and other locations in the body. CYP enzymes occur in a variety of closely related proteins referred to as isozymes. Some of these that have been identified as important in drug metabolism are CYP1A2, CYP2A6, CYP2B6, CYP2C8, CYP2C9, CYP2C19, CYP2D6, CYP2E1, CYP3A4, and CYP3A5. Different CYP isozymes may preferentially metabolize different drugs. For example, phenyloin and fosphenyloin have been reported to be preferentially metabolized by CYP2C9, CYP2C19, and CYP3A4, while CYP2D6 has been reported to be responsible for the metabolism of many psychotherapeutic agents, such as thioridazine.
CYP Isozymes and Drug-Drug Interactions:
Examples of CYP-mediated drug-drug interactions include those involving CYP1A2 and CYP2E1 isozymes, which have been reported to be involved in drug-drug interactions involving theophylline, and those involving CYP2C9, CYP1A2, and CYP2C19, which have been reported to be involved in drug-drug interactions involving warfarin.
The 3A family of CYP isozymes, particularly CYP3A4, is also known to be involved in many clinically significant drug-drug interactions, including those involving colchicine and macrolide antibiotics, as well as those involving non-sedating antihistamines and cisapride. CYP3A5 shares very similar protein structure, function and substrate specificity with CYP3A4. The CYP3A5*3 allele is a gene variant that does not express CYP3A5 enzyme. As a result of this genetic variation, about half of African-American subjects and 70-90% of Caucasian subjects do not express CYP3A5, while expression is more common in other ethnic groups.
While drugs are often targets of CYP-mediated metabolism, some may also alter the expression and activity of such enzymes, thus impacting the metabolism of other drugs.
Colchicine is both a target of and a modulator of CYP isozymes. The biotransformation of colchicine in human liver microsomes involves formation of 3-demethylchochicine and 2-demethylcolchicine. As shown by experiments using antibodies against CYP3A4 and experiments using chemical inhibition of CYP3A4, this transformation is correlated with (and thus apparently mediated by) CYP3A4 activity. CYP2A6, CYP2C9, CYP2C19, CYP2D6, and CYP2E1 do not appear to catalyze this biotransformation.
Studies on the effect of colchicine on expression of selected CYP isozymes in primary cultures of human hepatocytes have been reported. Dvorak et al. (Acta Univ. Palacki. Olomuc., Fac. Med. (2000) 143:47-50) provided preliminary data on the effect of colchicine and several of its derivatives on protein levels of CYP1A2, CYP2A6, CYP2C9/19, CYP2E1, and CYP3A4 as assessed by immunoblotting. Colchicine caused an increase in CYP2E1 protein levels and appeared to decrease protein levels of CYP1A2, CYP2C9/19, and CYP3A4, with 10 μM colchicine causing a greater reduction in each isozyme than 1 μM colchicine. The 3-demethylchochicine metabolite was reported to cause a decrease in protein for CYP1A2, CYP2C9/19, CYP2E1, and CYP3A4. The levels of CYP2A6 appeared unaffected by colchicine or any of the tested metabolites. In a more complete report on expression of CYP1A2, CYP2A6, CYP2C9, CYP2C19, CYP2E1, and CYP3A4, Dvorak et al. (Toxicology in Vitro (2002) 16:219-227) concluded that CYP1A2 protein content in 1 μM colchicine treated cells was not different from that in control cells, while the inducer TCDD increased the level of CYP1A2 protein by an average of three-fold. The levels of CYP2A6 protein were apparently unaffected by colchicine, while enzyme activities of CYP3A4 and CYP2C9 were significantly decreased by colchicine and activity of CYP2E1 was not affected. Northern blots showed that colchicine suppressed CYP2C9 mRNA levels by about 20% and did not alter CYP3A4 mRNA levels as compared to control cells. A subsequent study by Dvorak et al. (Mol. Pharmacol. (2003) 64:160-169) showed that colchicine decreased both basal and rifampicin-inducible and phenobarbital-inducible expression of CYP2B6, CYP2C8/9, and CYP3A4.
Like colchicine, clarithromycin is a target of metabolism by CYP3A isozymes. In non-fasting healthy human subjects, the elimination half-life of clarithromycin is about 3 to 4 hours with 250 mg administered every 12 hours, but increases to 5 to 7 hours with 500 mg administered every 8 to 12 hours. Approximately 20% and 30% of the dose, respectively, is excreted as unchanged drug in urine following oral administration of 250 and 500 mg clarithromycin given every 12 hours. Approximately 10 to 15% of the dose is excreted in urine as 14-hydroxyclarithromycin, an active metabolite of clarithromycin with substantial antibacterial activity. About 40% of an oral clarithromycin dose is excreted in feces.
Clarithromycin is also a potent inhibitor of CYP3A isozymes, as are other macrolide antibiotics. This inhibition is not rapidly reversible. Due to the limited reversibility of the inhibition of CYP3A isozymes by clarithromycin, CYP3A activity may not return to normal after a course of treatment with clarithromycin until the body produces adequate amounts of CYP3A isozymes to replace those irreversibly inhibited by the clarithromycin. Thus, it may take one to two weeks for CYP3A metabolic activity to return to normal following treatment with clarithromycin or other macrolide antibiotics.
P-glycoprotein (Pgp) is an ATP-dependent cell surface transporter molecule. Pgp actively pumps certain compounds, notably including drugs such as colchicine, out of cells. Pgp is encoded by the Adenosine triphosphate-binding cassette subfamily B member 1 (ABCB1) gene, also referred to as the multiple drug resistance 1 gene (MDR1).
Clarithromycin is an inhibitor of Pgp, as are other macrolide antibiotics. In vitro, agents that inhibit CYP 3A4 typically also inhibit Pgp, and the magnitude of Pgp inhibition in vitro generally trends proportionally with magnitude of CYP 3A4 inhibition. However, equipotent CYP 3A4 inhibitors can exhibit different degrees of Pgp inhibition.
Thus clarithromycin and other macrolide antibiotics, in addition to inhibiting the metabolic breakdown of colchicine by inhibiting CYP 3A4 isozymes, can block a mechanism by which colchicine is pumped out of cells. Both the inhibition of colchicine breakdown by CYP 3A4 and the inhibition of the pumping of colchicine out of cells by Pgp have the effect of increasing the intracellular levels of colchicine.
Since colchicine acts intracellularly, the combined effects of CYP 3A4 inhibition and Pgp inhibition by clarithromycin (and related macrolide antibiotics) can cause colchicine toxicity in patients taking what would be a safe dose of colchicine in the absence of concomitant macrolide antibiotic administration.
Drug-drug interactions, such as the enhancement of colchicine toxicity by macrolide antibiotics, present a health risk to patients and a medical challenge for all medical care workers. Various studies of adverse reactions from exposure to multiple drugs have found that 6.5-23% of the adverse reactions result from drug-drug interactions. Unfortunately, each year a number of deaths occur as the direct result of patients adding a concomitant prescription pharmaceutical product to their existing medication regimen.
With regard to co-administration of colchicine with clarithromycin and other macrolide antibiotics, warnings have recently been published urging caution, or arguing that the two drugs should not be co-administered. For example, on Jul. 5, 2006 the US Food and Drug Administration (the FDA) approved safety labeling changes for clarithromycin tablets, extended-release tablets, and oral suspension to warn of the risk for increased exposure to colchicine in patients receiving both drugs. The Warnings section of the prescribing information for clarithromycin now includes the following statement: “There have been post-marketing reports of colchicine toxicity with concomitant use of clarithromycin and colchicine, especially in the elderly, some of which occurred in patients with renal insufficiency. Deaths have been reported in some such patients.” In addition, the following was added to the Precautions section of the prescribing information: “[c]olchicine is a substrate for both CYP3A and the efflux transporter, P-glycoprotein (Pgp). Clarithromycin and other macrolides are known to inhibit CYP3A and Pgp. When clarithromycin and colchicine are administered together, inhibition of Pgp and/or CYP3A by clarithromycin may lead to increased exposure to colchicine. Patients should be monitored for clinical symptoms of colchicine toxicity.”
A 2006 report entitled “Life-threatening Colchicine Drug Interactions” cautioned that “[c]olchicine should not be used with clarithromycin or erythromycin, and given the potential for fatal outcomes, it would be prudent to avoid all PGP inhibitors with colchicine” (Horn, J. R. and Hansten, P. D., Pharmacy Times, May 2006, p. 111).
More recently, a publication in May, 2008 ended with the conclusion that “[t]he combined prescription of clarithromycin or other CYP3A4 inhibitors and colchicine should be avoided.” Van der Velden, et al., (Neth. J. Med. 2008 May; 66(5):204-6).
There accordingly remains a need in the art for improved methods for administering colchicine to patients who are concomitantly being treated with macrolide antibiotics so as to reduce the occurrence of dangerous colchicine toxicity. The present disclosure addresses this need and provides further advantages.